


2. Love and duty

by Narusempai



Series: Beautiful fatality [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Out of Character, Plans For The Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narusempai/pseuds/Narusempai
Summary: Los amo, y por eso mi deber es con ellos.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Beautiful fatality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034733
Kudos: 14





	2. Love and duty

**[Picset](https://narusempai.tumblr.com/post/636340784781803520/los-amaba-y-por-eso-tenia-un-deber-con-ellos) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love and duty.**

Solo le tomo dos lunas darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada, pero estaba segura de que ese tiempo fue de los peores momentos de su vida, todas las noches sin falta él estaba en su cama, todas las noches sin falta ella cumplía con su deber, todas las noches se dormía llorando, ya no dolía, incluso en algún momento se había sentido bien y eso solo la hacía sentir peor.

Después de las primeras tres semanas juntos, era un dolor constante, tanto que se había llegado a acostumbrar, hasta una noche, donde muchas cosas habían cambiado. Tywin había llegado, como todas las noches antes de esa, pero venia molestó, antes no había llegado molesto nunca, eso solo la asusto más, se desvistió antes de que el se lo pidiera y se acomodo en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho.

Su Lord Esposo le dirigió una mirada, y sin desvestirse se acerco a ella, se subió a la cama y se acomodo de tal manera que su rostro quedara a la altura de su cintura, ella se puso nerviosa, vio la mirada depredadora de su marido en sus ojos y lo sintió pasar una mano por su centro, retiro la mano y llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca, ella sin saber que hacer abrió y el introdujo el dedo, con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro supo que era lo que quería que hiciera, así que cerro su cavidad entorno al dedo y comenzó a lamerlo, después de unos segundos, cuando ya estaba completamente humedecido, lo retiro y deslizo su mano por entre el valle de sus pechos y siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con su botón, lo sintió comenzar a acariciarlo con su pulgar e introdujo el dedo húmedo en su centro, metiendo y sacando mientras no dejaba de mover el otro dedo, causándole un placer que no había sentido antes.

Después de unos minutos, sin saber que estaba sucediendo, controlando sus gritos y gemidos, vio blanco, se sintió en las estrellas y se desconecto del mundo, no supo si fueron segundos o minutos, pero cuando volvió a ver a su marido, este simplemente tenia una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, se había desabrochado los cordones que sostenían su pantalón y había sacado su miembro, se tensó, sabiendo que venía el dolor que había estado experimentando las semanas anteriores, pero fue lo contrario. No supo que paso, pero su miembro se deslizo dentro de ella con tanta facilidad que pareciera que toda la vida hubiera estado ahí, fue una de las primeras noches que se sintió bien, y definitivamente fue una de las primeras noches que se quedo dormida llorando por algo que no era el dolor.

Después de esa noche las relaciones íntimas que mantenía con su esposo habían cambiado, la mayoría de las veces alcanzaba su pico antes de ser invadida, otras mientras estaban en el acto, pero siempre, después de que terminara, ella se sentía peor que antes.

Así que definitivamente su alegría aumento cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, después de una semana sintiéndose terriblemente mal por las mañanas, el gran maestre fue convocado a sus aposentos por su esposo, y este le confirmo que estaba en espera.

En ese momento cualquier contacto que había tenido con su marido ceso, cada dos días llegaba un vestido nuevo, especial para cuando estuviera comenzando a mostrarse, que podía ajustarse a su crecimiento, algunas veces llegaron joyas preciosas para acompañar su atuendo. Pero siempre, cuando despertaba una infusión de jengibre la esperaba aun lado de su cama, para que fuera lo primero que bebiera al día. Había tratado de agradecerle al mayordomo, pero él hombre mayor había dicho que no era cosa de él, si no de su pareja. No sabía que pensar así que lo había dejado pasar.

Después de que se enteraron del embarazo, su marido le había comunicado que todas las noches cenaría con él y lo había estado cumpliendo, no hablaban mucho ninguno de los dos, había noches que él se veía tenso y sabía que era por la guerra que estaba librando contra su hermano. También se había enterado por medio de la corte, a la cual evitaba ir si pudiera, que su hermano había roto su pacto con los Frey y se había casado con una chica Westerling, en ese momento no sabía que estaba pensando su hermano, los Westerling eran vasallos de occidente y el estaba librando la guerra con occidente.

Cuando tenía siete lunas, según los cálculos del maestre, ya estaba lo suficientemente cansada de cargar con el bebé, le costaba mucho ponerse de pie, le dolían la espalda y los tobillos. El maestre había recomendado un reposo durante las siguientes tres lunas, que había cumplido lo mejor que podía. Tenia doncellas a su disposición todo el día, hacía lo mínimo y lo mejor de todo era que no había puesto un pie en la corte donde al rey le gustaba expresar lo “gorda” que estaba, y que al estar tan grande esperaba que no llevara un bebe deforme dentro de ella.

Pensó que al estar confinada a su habitación sus cenas con su marido iban a quedar de lado, pero la primera noche los criados habían entrado con una mesa pequeña y la cena, ella ceno en su cama y el ceno sobre la mesa, ofreciéndose a rellenar su copa de agua o si quería más comida. Y así fue durante toda la siguiente luna.

Una noche, ya por terminar su octava luna se levanto con un dolor intermitente en el vientre, se había tratado de acomodar para cambiar la posición, pero el dolor volvió un par de horas después. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero la asusto, toco la campana que estaba aun lado de su cama y una doncella entro minutos después.

“Llama a Lord Lannister” le dijo en voz baja. Vio a la joven salir apresurada de su habitación, mientras ella se trataba de sentar en la cama, cuando ella regreso lo hizo sola.

“Lord Lannister no está en sus aposentos, mi señora, parece que tuvieron una junta los señores del consejo pequeño” le dijo temerosa. “¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?” cuando Sansa estiro su mano, la joven, de nombre Darea, estaba a su lado, ayudándola a acomodarse. Le dijo que le trajera un poco de té, para calmar sus nervios, y cuando ella regreso se lo tomo con tranquilidad, antes de que pasaran dos horas el dolor regreso, más intenso que antes y ella se tenso con una mueca en su rostro, Darea, que seguía a su lado, la vio y le hablo “¿Tiene dolor, mi señora? ¿Quiere que llame al maestre?” Sansa la miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, vio a la joven salir de su habitación y regresar un par de minutos después “Ya mandé un guardia, no tardara en llegar” le comento.

Sansa espero y tan solo una hora después de su ultimo dolor este regreso, mas fuerte, mas duradero. “Necesito que mandes a llamar a mi señor Esposo” le volvió a decir a Darea “No sé qué pasa, pero él tiene que estar aquí” La chica salió corriendo para hacer lo que le indicaba, escucho la puerta de sus aposentos abrirse y unos susurros, luego unos pasos que se dirigían a su habitación, por la puerta entraron el Gran maestro Pycelle y dos aprendices detrás de él.

El maestre se acercó a ella “¿Cómo se encuentra, Lady Lannister?”

“Presento dolor en el vientre, gran maestre, al principio una molestia, pero ya se esta haciendo mas intenso” Le dijo y como si fuera una prueba, lo volvió a sentir y se doblo del dolor. El gran maestre dio indicaciones a sus aprendices y a la doncella.

Daena llamo a más sirvientas para que empezaran a traer las cosas que pedía el anciano, la hizo acostarse en la cama y para su mayor consternación la hizo abrir las piernas, se sintió incomoda, ese hombre nunca le había gustado, la asustaba, y el hecho de que ahora ella estuviera solo con la compañía de su doncella y los dos aprendices le causaba temor.

Se escucho unos pequeños gritos fuera de su habitación, e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta, para mostrar al gran león parado fuera. El observo a los que estaban dentro de la sala y se dirigió a ella, mientras decía “Háblame Pycelle, ¿Qué sucede?” La miro a los ojos y supo que había visto el terror que tenía ella en ellos, porque desvío su mirada hacia el maestre.

“Creo que está entrando en labor de parto, mi señor, lo mejor seria que esperara afuera mientras terminamos aquí.” sintió una de sus manos en su centro, mientras la otra le levantaba el camisón y le palpaba el vientre. “Necesitamos cambiar la ropa de cama, mi señor, no queremos que se ensucie esta” Ella hizo un ademan de tratar de levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor regreso, así que volvió a recargar su cabeza en la almohada, cuando lo sintió pasar, se comenzó a mover para intentar ponerse de pie, pero sintió un brazo bajo su cuello y otro en la curva debajo de sus rodillas. Su marido la levanto como si no pesará nada, e inmediatamente las doncellas comenzaron a cambiar la ropa de cama, colocando unas pieles gruesas y permeables que no permitiría que el colchón se manchara con cualquier fluido que llegara a salir.

Su señor esposo la volvió a colocar en la cama, cuando otro dolor vino a ella.

“Aun no esta lista, mi señora, tiene que dilatar más.” Le dijo el maestre “No falta mucho”

Pero ella sintió que fue una eternidad, entre dolor constante en su vientre y la mirada del maestre se sintió horrible. Después de dos horas mas de dolor el maestre le comento que ya casi estaba lista y le indico a su marido que era momento de salir, que lo mas vergonzoso estaba por venir, su esposo, que había permanecido a su lado todo este tiempo, se comenzó a mover hacia la puerta, cuando ella le dijo “Espere, mi Lord” Él se volvió hacia ella “No puedo hacer esto sola” le susurro, las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, y recordó lo que le habían dicho antes, la cama de parto es una batalla para las mujeres, pero Sansa sabía que por más difícil que estuviera la batalla, siempre era bueno contar con aliados.

“No se que esta insinuando, mi señora, pero Lord Lannister no puede permanecer aquí, no es correcto” Le dijo el maestre iba a continuar hablando, pero una mirada de su esposo lo hizo callar.

“¿Quiere que me quede, mi señora?” Le pregunto Tywin.

“Por favor” respondió ella, antes de que un dolor más intenso que los de antes se asentara en su vientre y ella soltara un grito ronco.

Lo sintió acomodarse en la cama, ella se trato de sentar sola, pero recibió ayuda de él y él se acomodó detrás de ella, tomando su mano y pasando una mano por encima de su redondez haciendo que se recostara en su pecho. Esta acción fue mucho mas intima que cualquier cosa, y era la primera muestra de afecto que tenia hacia ella, Sansa recostó su cabeza en su hombro y el maestre la volvió a revisar. “El dolor ahora solo comenzara a ser más rápido e intenso, mi señora, cuando le diga tiene que empezar a pujar con fuerza.”

Sansa asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentir como su vientre se contraía “Ahora” escucho la voz del maestre, y ella empujo con toda su fuerza, lo que sintió fue horrible, sentía que se partía por dentro, apretó la mano que aun sostenía de su marido, cuando sintió que el dolor disminuía. “Empezamos bien, mi señora” le dijo Pycelle. Ella se tomo un momento para mirar la habitación, los aprendices estaban esperando detrás del maestro, observando todo, mientras que solo dos doncellas permanecían en la habitación, en un cuenco el agua soltaba vapor, demostrando que estaba lista para la llegada de su hijo, unas mantas también reposaban sobre una mesa cercana y hasta ese momento noto el moisés blanco que estaba instalado aun lado de la cama, pensó ver leones bordados en el dobladillo, pero otro dolor la detuvo, así que como había hecho antes, pujo lo más fuerte que pudo.

No supo cuando tiempo paso, entre contracciones y dolores, pero sintió un alivio cuando empujo por ultima vez y escucho al maestre decirle “Ya esta casi afuera, Lady Lannister, ya tengo su cabeza” Eso era tan raro, pero pujo por última vez cuando sintió su canal descansar, sin ninguna presión, pero el dolor sordo aun ahí, su primogénito llego al mundo con un poderoso llanto, que podría haberlos dejado sordos y ella sintió que todo había valido la pena, las lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. El maestre hizo unos movimientos y corto el Cordón que la unía a su bebe, pasándoselo a uno de los aprendices.

“¿Qué es?” sintió a su esposo preguntar, y si no hubiera sido por que tenia su mano en la suya, habría olvidado que estaba ahí, levanto su rostro a su marido y de manera espontanea le regalo una sonrisa, su lord esposo no le respondió la sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había algo diferente, algo que muy pocas veces había visto, pero aún no sabía identificar que era.

“Es un varón” respondió el aprendiz que había tomado al bebe en brazos y ya estaba limpiándolo con un paño y el agua tibia. Ella estaba por decir algo cuando sintió otro dolor en su vientre y como si volviera a empezar ella empujo, sin saber si lo tenia que hacer o no. El maestre Pycelle la vio y le dijo.

“Creo… creo que viene otro, mi señor, mi señora” y la tortura comenzó, para alivio suyo esto fue más rápido que el anterior y después de solo pujar cuatro veces, un segundo llanto lleno la habitación. Y el maestre volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento que con el primer bebé. “Ya casi terminamos, mi señora, solo tiene que pujar un par de veces más, para retirar la placenta y ya”

Ella hizo caso y vio al gran maestre jalar con delicadeza el Cordón de su primer bebe, mientras ella pujaba, sintió una ligera presión y después liberación, el maestre tomo el bulto de sangre y otras cosas y lo levanto para dejarlo en una mesa especial, y ella pudo ver amos cordones colgando del bulto. “Son gemelos mi señor” le dijo el maestre a Lord Lannister, que se había vuelvo a quedar callado.

El maestre coloco unas telas entre sus piernas, para comenzar a detener el sangrado mientras volvía a hablar, pero ahora con las doncellas. “Lord Lannister, necesitamos que nos ayude a levantar a su esposa, en lo que limpiamos aquí” Ella lo sintió moverse y soltó un quejido de dolor, él se puso de pie y como hizo al principio la levanto con delicadeza mientras las doncellas volvían a cambiar la ropa de cama. Cuando todo estuvo listo la volvió a colocar en la cama, ahora con tres almohadas debajo para permanecer semi sentada. “No veo mucho sangrado, eso está bien, su canal se está volviendo a contraer, para regresar a su tamaño normal. Coloqué unos puntos, para ayudar a la cicatrización, serán incomodos, pero en poco tiempo los podremos quitar, no debe hacer esfuerzos físicos y sentirá ligeras contracciones los siguientes días” escucho con atención al maestre. “El sangrado seguirá reduciendo en cantidad hasta que desaparezca en unos pocos días, la herida tiene que ser lavada de manera regular, no haga mucho esfuerzo para que la seda no se rompa, en unas cuantas horas podrá ponerse de pie para caminar, pero evitemos cualquier esfuerzo por el momento”

Miro a las doncellas que tenían ambos bebes en sus brazos. Le colocaron al que nació primero y se enamoro perdidamente, su cabello era escaso y de un rubio tan platino que parecía que no tenía, igual que sus cejas, permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, pero tenia un profundo ceño de molestia en su rostro, que lo hacia parecer a su padre, ella soltó una risita, mientras acercaba su rostro a su nariz y lo olfateaba, su olor la penetro, y sintió que podría olerlo toda la vida, dirigió una mirada a su marido y el la estaba observando. “Mi señor, ¿quiere conocer a su hijo?” le pregunto en voz baja, el maestre y los aprendices estaban lejos, hablando entre sí, eso le preocupo. Tywin Lannister se acercó y ella le pudo acomodar al bebe en sus brazos, este estaba a punto de llorar, pero su pareja lo recargo contra su pecho y el bebé se acomodó. Daera le acercó al segundo bebe, y era idéntico al primero, su cabello escaso, pero este bebe la miro, con unos penetrantes ojos azules que la volvieron a enamorar, igual lo acerco y lo olio, se sentía realizada, eran sus bebes, sus primeros hijos, pero eso la hacía temblar de miedo _¿Qué pasaría ahora?_ _¿Qué pensaría mi madre al verme, tan cambiada de cómo me fui?_

sintió al bebé moverse contra su pecho, y ella sintió el instinto, mirando a su esposo que había ido a hablar con el maestre, y a sus doncellas que estaban haciendo otras cosas, se deslizo el turno que había estado usando por el hombro _En el primer momento que tenga, me tengo que cambiar_ , acomodo con delicadeza al bebe y acunándolo lo acerco a su pezón, donde se prendió inmediatamente, causándole un poco de molestia e incomodidad. Él bebe soltó uno gorgojeos felices mientras comenzaba a mamar, con fuerza y de manera vigorosa. Perdida en su mundo comenzó a acariciar el cabello delgado y hermoso de su hijo, paso su mano por sus mejillas que se contraían al momento de chupar, por su pequeña nariz, que estaba apoyada contra su pecho, descubrió un poco las mantas que lo cubrían, agarrando su manita y contando sus pequeños dedos, al igual que los de sus pies. Era perfecto, de piel blanca como la de ella y sus ojos azules. Después de un tiempo, el bebe estaba saciado, y se desprendió del pezón, ella movió su brazo y ayudo a subir el turno para acomodárselo, acomodo a su bebe sobre su pecho de manera vertical y le empezó a acariciar la espalda y después a dar pequeños golpes, como había visto a su madre hacer hace unos años con el bebé Rickon.

El pequeño soltó un pequeño ruido y luego con un suspiro lo volvió a acomodar, hasta comenzar a mecerlo para dormirlo.

Su marido regreso poco después “Pycelle dice que los bebes están sanos, que solo quiere vigilarlos un par de veces durante la siguiente semana, para ver como se desarrollan, igual que tu sangrado, que es muy poco y espera que en un par de días se quite por completo” le susurro, en sus brazos el bebé ya estaba dormido. “Lo hizo bien, mi señora” le dijo con calma, ella dejo al bebe que tenia en sus brazos recostado aun lado de su cama, y estiro los brazos para pedir en silencio a su primogénito, Tywin lo miro una ultima vez y se lo entrego, él bebe se despertó y abriendo los ojos pudo observar un azul hermoso, más claro que el de su hermano, pero que podría cambiar a un verde aqua por lo que parecía. Igual que con su hermano, pero en el pecho derecho lo comenzó a alimentar, antes del parto sentiría un poco de vergüenza, por como la veía su esposo, pero después de lo que acaba de pasar eso había quedado atrás.

Vio que el maestre se despedida y salió de la habitación con los aprendices.

“Me dijo que después de que alimentes a los bebes, puedes tomar un baño con ayuda y después volver a colocar los vendajes” sintió que la cama se hundía a su lado, y vio a Tywin sentado, observándola alimentar a su bebé.

“Gracias, mi señor…” bajo la mirada al bebe, que había soltado el pezón y comenzaba a bostezar, haciendo un pequeño quejido, al igual que con su hermano, lo coloco sobre su pecho y le dio palmaditas en la espalda, cuando ya estuvo listo lo acomodo aun lado del otro bebe y como si sintiera su calor, estiro una manita para tocarlo, para estar juntos. “Son hermosos” le dijo a Tywin.

“Ciertamente lo son” le respondió con calma. “¿Sus doncellas le prepararon un baño, gusta que la ayude a llegar?” le pregunto. Ella asintió con la cabeza y el la tomo en brazos, con un gesto le dijo a Myrna, la otra doncella, que se encargara de los niños y llamo a Daera con ella, cuando llegaron a la tina él la sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, y la ayudo a quitarse la ropa que traía. Daera coloco unos aceites aromáticos que de seguro la iban a relajar y con delicadeza y agarrándose de su marido, se puso de pie. Se sintió rara, el dolor había disminuido, pero sentía su vientre tenso, sus muslos temblorosos, y un escozor en su centro. Entro a la tina y se fue sentando lentamente, suspirando mientras el agua la iba cubriendo.

Con un gesto despidió a Daera, quedándose Tywin en la silla donde antes se había sentado.

“¿Ya sabe como los llamara, mi señor?” le pregunto, mientras pasaba un jabón de avena por sus brazos, hombros y cuello, quitando los restos de sudor de ella.

“Puedes llamarme Tywin, y si, mi señora, se llamaran…”

* * *

Una luna había pasado, los bebés seguían creciendo, su Lord Marido había conseguido dos nodrizas jóvenes que se encargaban de alimentar a ambos bebes por la noche, así ella podría descansar. Después de tener a sus hijos, su cuerpo había estado cambiando lentamente, después de que dejara de sangrar y en su primera salida al pasillo fuera de los aposentos de la Mano del Rey sus doncellas comenzaron a vestirla con corsé de nuevo, apretando poco todos los días, para ayudarla con su vientre, el cual se había vuelto flácido. Era muy molesto y doloroso, pero ellas le habían dicho que era necesario.

Y ahora estaba en el gran Septón de Baelor, poco más de diez meses después, con un bebe en sus brazos y el otro en brazos de su doncella. Acompañada de Tywin Lannister, vestía un vestido hermoso, de color azul, con detalles en dorado, sus bebes vestían unas túnicas de bautizo color doradas, con un león bordado en el pecho de ambos ropajes, la túnica era más larga de lo que eran sus bebes, pero ella sabía que así debían ser. Estaban ahí para ungir a sus bebes con los aceites benditos y presentarlos ante los dioses. Había menos gente que en su boda, pero estaban presentes los más importantes, el rey, su todavía prometida, los tres hermanos mayores de sus hijos, todos con diferentes grados de molestia en sus rostros, al igual que había más cortesanos presentes y el hermano menor de su esposo.

Entraron al septo y el Septón supremo los recibió. Se pararon brazo con brazo, Daera le entrego él bebe que ella estaba cargando a su Lord esposo y se voltearon ante el ministro.

Este comenzó a recitar unas palabras en agradecimiento a la madre, rezando al guerrero para que sus hijos crecieran fuertes y llenos de coraje y valentía, a la bruja por sabiduría en los momentos difíciles que pudieran llegar a tener. Le rezaron al padre para que sus hijos fueran justos y honorables y por último le rezaron al extraño, para que no los fuera a buscar hasta que fueran viejos y estuvieran listos para dejar este mundo.

“¿Pueden decirme el nombre de este bebe?” Pregunto el Septón, Tywin la miro y al bebe que tenía en brazos y le respondió.

“Tybald Beron Lannister” Le respondió Tywin. Detrás de ellos escucharon susurros entre los cortesanos.

“Ahora lo ungiré con los aceites benditos” Paso una mano sobre la frente del bebe, este frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, cuando la miro supo que estaba preguntando el nombre del segundo bebe.

“Tyrek Cregan Lannister” el Septón hizo la misma seña en la frente del bebe que permaneció completamente dormido, ajeno a lo que sucedía. 

“Bendecidos ante los dioses, que tengan una vida larga y plena” Dijo al aire, y la gente empezó a aplaudir cortésmente.

Tybald se agito por el ruido y comenzó a llorar, Darea se estaba acercando, pero con un gesto, Tywin, le indico lo contrario. El acomodo al bebe sobre su pecho, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y le susurro unas palabras que calmaron al bebé.

Siempre pasaba eso, por las noches los bebes dormían en su habitación, no queriendo separarse de ellos, las nodrizas a una puerta de distancia, antes de ir a dormir Lord Tywin siempre pasaba un poco de tiempo con ambos bebes, hablándoles en susurros y calmándolos cuando comenzaban a llorar.

Cuando salieron del septo su marido los guio a la timonera, donde la ayudo a subir y cuando subió Darea le entrego al bebe que ya estaba dormido de nuevo, y al igual que con su boda se dirigieron a la fortaleza roja para una comida de celebración.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que los bebes habían nacido, Tybald ya se podía sentar solo, mientras que Tyrek aun necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo, ambos eran bebes muy inteligentes y estaban creciendo de manera asombrosa, como había predicho, los ojos de Tybald se habían oscurecido, hasta volverse de un verde aqua con unos toques dorados, como los de su padre, mientras que los de Tyrek se habían mantenido en su azul Tully.

Miro por la ventana, _ya es tarde_ se dijo, se volvió a los bebes y se acerco a ellos, cada uno estaba en un moisés aun lado de su cama, dormidos de manera tranquila, ya dormían la mayor parte de la noche, lo cual era una alegría para ella, _¿Por qué voy a hacer eso? ¿Qué me pasa?_ Miro la puerta de su habitación y luego llamo a Daera. “Quédate con ellos” le indico y salió por la puerta.

Camino hasta cruzar la habitación y se paro frente a la puerta de su marido, nerviosa, la última vez que había estado con el fue cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, durante todo el embarazo sentía unas ansias que no había sentido antes y para su mayor vergüenza tuvo que tocarse algunas veces.

Pero ahora estaba decidida, ya no se podía sentir culpable, eso había quedado atrás… toco la puerta de la habitación y antes de que le respondiera entro.

Estaba oscuro, solo iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna. Se adentro por completo y se acerco a la cama, su esposo ya estaba despierto, mirándola.

“Lo siento… mi señor, pero…” no sabía que decir, se subió a la cama y se acercó a él. “Lo necesito, no sé si está bien o no, pero lo quiero” le dijo, tomo una de sus manos y la llevo a su centro “Aquí”

La mirada de el cambio, de desconcierto a algo parecido a la lujuria. Con un movimiento rápido la acomodo para dejarla debajo de él. Con una de sus manos la comenzó a acariciar, mientras que con la otra le levantaba la bata que llevaba.

“Estamos casados, mi señora, tenemos dos hijos, es normal la necesidad, yo me encargo de eso” le respondió, antes de sentirlo bajar y comenzar a lamer su nudo, causándole un placer que no había sentido antes.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que ella fue a buscarlo, y después de eso hubo muchas noches más.

* * *

Sus hijos ya tenían 9 lunas de nacidos, ella había tenido su onomástico una luna atrás. No podría decir que era la vida que siempre soñó, pero definitivamente era una vida mejor que la que hubiera tenido de haberse casado con el rey. La boda real había sido 1 mes atrás, poco antes de su día, pero solo un mes había bastado para ver a la rosa de Highgarden consumirse a ella misma, atrás habían quedado sus vestidos escotados y su sonrisa vanidosa, ahora solo había vestidos largos de mangas y una expresión triste.

Escucho un tumulto fuera de la puerta de su habitación. Se levanto del sofá donde estaba asustada y se acerco a sus hijos, la puerta fue abierta de manera fuerte, tanto que azoto en la pared detrás de ella. Frente a ella estaba Ser Jaime, con una armadura Lannister.

“Llego el momento, mi señora” La miro, se acerco a una de sus cómodas y vio como en una bolsa comenzaba a guardar algunas de las joyas que le había regalado su marido, cuando termino se volteo hacia ella. Y al verla aun parada le repitió “llego el momento, toma a los niños y vámonos de aquí”

Se acerco a ella, _¿Me va a sacar de aquí? ¿O es toda una trampa?_ Cuando vio que Jaime tomaba en brazos a Tyrek ella por instinto tomo a Tybald, agarro unas cosas para mantener calientes a los bebes y salió con Jaime guiándola.

“¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde me llevas?” el se detuvo un momento antes de entrar al pasillo, miro a ambos lados y le tomo la mano, para comenzar a jalarla.

“Vamos al norte, Lady Sansa” le explico. Mientras la llevaba por unos pasillos que los terminaron sacando de la Torre de la Mano, se detuvieron para esconderse de unos guardias capa roja y cuando pasaron ellos siguieron su camino. “Ha habido un asunto, en los Gemelos, Walder Frey asesino a tu tío Edmure y otros vasallos de tu hermano en la boda de tu tío. Tu hermano huyo con tu madre y su esposa, dejando atrás a sus estandartes, los que pudieron se refugiaron al sur y se dice que están viajando por Las tierras de los ríos hacia la costa, para conseguir un barco que los lleve al norte” Siguieron caminando, en ese punto Jaime se volteo hacia ella y le coloco una capucha que le llegaba hasta el suelo y la cubría de pies a cabeza, incluyendo a Tybald, que estaba en sus brazos dormido.

Estuvieron caminando por dos horas, entre la gente pequeña de Flea Bottom, hasta que salieron de desembarco del rey.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer?” se escucho hablar “Tu padre no me dejara ir tan fácil, en este punto ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta de que desaparecimos” el solo siguió caminando “Ser Jaime… No estoy segura de que sea un buen plan” bajo la mirada. “No estoy segura de querer irme” susurro.

En ese momento Jaime se detuvo. “¿Qué dijiste?” le pregunto “Sansa” ella subió su mirada “Mi padre te buscara, si, pero por que quiere a tus hijos y su derecho sobre el norte. Te matara a la primera oportunidad” Parecía que iba a seguir hablando, pero una voz los detuvo.

“Llegas tarde Kingslayer” Los dos miraron al grupo que estaba ahí. Y al único que reconoció fue al Perro. Las otras dos personas no las conocía, pero todos estaban montados en caballos y había uno de sobra.

“Nos iremos ahora… la subiré a mi caballo” le dijo mientras le entregaba a Tyrek. La iba a tomar por la cintura para subirla, pero ella retrocedió dos pasos “No es momento de jugar, Sansa, debemos irnos ya” se estaba molestando, ella dirigió la mirada a su bebe, y apretó mas fuerte a Tybald, que no se veía, _amo a mis hijos, y tengo un deber con ellos._

Ella simplemente miro a los demás y se acerco al corcel negro del perro. “Quiero ir con el” susurro. Los cuatro adultos se miraron entre si y vio como el perro se encogió de hombros.

Lo vio desmontar y le dijo “Dale el bebe al Kingslayer, pajarito” ella le entrego a Tyrek y luego se descubrió de la capucha, entregándole a Tybald, eso sorprendió a los otros tres. “Vaya, no dijiste que eran dos cachorros de león, el viejo león se pondrá muy enojado” la tomo de la cintura y la subió al corcel negro. Jaime le entrego a ambos bebes y ella los acomodo debajo de la capucha de nuevo, cubriéndolos del aire. “Agárralos fuerte pajarito, las primeras horas las pasaremos muy rápido” y nada más esperaron a que Jaime montara para comenzar el viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es la segunda parte, esta un poco mas larga, espero que les guste. Hay varios saltos en el tiempo, pero espero se entienda todo, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decirme. Gracias por leer.


End file.
